fellowshiptabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackmouth
History The History of Blackmouth is a long and complicated matter. It's once proud city is left in ruins. The remnants are etched out of the Skellroad mountains which begin in earnest on the northern edge of the ruined city. It's opulence came once from the deep reservoirs of iron, bronze and silver which fill the mountains. Many years ago, deep and pioneering deigns of mines were dug out of these huge mountains to tap into the minerals inside. These spread through the mountains for miles in all directions, culminating in Blackmouth where they were transported out and to the other cities fo Sleetguard. With the eventual destruction of Blackmouth and the deviiveness of the location, Leopold had to devise another way to remove the minerals. He gave the nod for an intricate sky pulley system to be used over the mountains. Time and time again this failed until the project had lost so much money (and with the formation of the Blight) Leopold abandoned chances of mining The Skellroad Mountains and turned to imports from The Sanguine Lands. Despite it's relative wealth, its political stature dwarfs this perceived worth. This city was the birthplace of the infamous Jarry On'Tra, the first rebel of the Sleetguard kingdom. Once a close ally of the king, he fell out of favour and was banished to Drallac, as is the punishment for traitors. Jarry never confessed to his trechary and many still believe in his innocence. His home city stood by Jarry and the respectful On'Tra family name. Leopold sent the Sleetguard Surge to quell the dissidents. After the accidental death of a protester, the city rebelled, breaking allegiance to King Leopold II and assigning a de facto leader in Jarry On'tra who was still no where to be seen since his forced banishment to Drallac. As word spread of this rebellion, the city neighbour to the south, Silverlight, joined the cause. The city of Blackmouth pushed out the forces of the Sleetguard Surge and retook the city for their own. Leopold was furious and sent a battalion of soldiers to siege the city until surrender. They did not surrender but undertook guerilla warfare tactics to undermine the siege where they could. Eventually Leopold snapped and ordered the raizing of the city with his siege equipment loaned from Obsidianis. The city was flattened. Silverlight quickly changed alliegances and Blackmouth fell into ruin. Over the past ten years, people have been returning to the now hallowed site of the Blackmouth remains. They formed small colonies which morphed into a makeshift town which soon took on a more permenant structure. The new town of Blackmouth was borne from the remains of the city and talk of a rebellion returns to the lips of its inhabitants. Current Leader and Individuals of Note Jamis Hardgreave - leader of the Blackmouth Rebels Kennard Padell - Head of the Blackmouth Rangers Julia Grendra - Emissary from Moonrise on a peacekeeping mission to Blackmouth Pillon - Runs The Rudimentary Blacksmith Yenna - Local Stockie Locations of Interest Storm Market - On the outskirts of the town here you will find The Rudimentary Blacksmith and many of the houses newcomers take as temporary accommodation. Also in the Storm Market are a pair of shops: * Harkin's Dry Goods - Run by Allina Harkin. A proud blind woman, ex soldier of the war against the Blight * The Block and Anvil - Run by Tennel Jestad. A half-orc hankering for the mines to open again. Copper Rock - Closer to the centre of the town, the buildings are properly built matching the archetecture of other Sleetguard towns. Here is the home of many of hte Blackmouth Rangers as well as the local Stockie, training grounds for the Rangers and two taverns: * Riverstone - run by a young couple, Yenna and Tristan. * House of Pots - run by the eccentric retired mage Wellan Oth'ban, a once famous mage from Obsidia. 'Upper Ward '- Home to the leaders of Blackmouth who reide in the remains of the castle that stands behind some now ruined stone walls. Only half the building stands but the other half is opulent in relation to the rest of the time. Here is where Julia Grendra currently resides, along with Jamis Hardgreave and Kennard Padell as well as other advisors and close friends of this triumvirate. Events of Note The Surge return! - A small unit of The Sleetguard Surge have returned to quell the growing rebellion once again. Though these forces are much smaller, the people of Blackmouth are aware of the training that the Surge have undertaken since the Blight and the proximity of The Fourth to their current location. The mines are alive... - rumours continue to circulate of rumblings within the abandoned mines.